What they forgot to mention
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: I think it's a shame that Kudos forgot to finish the actual story :P I mean, we all know Ruth is ok-and I thought I'd write what might have been a nice ending. Give it a read if you want another possible way for Spooks to end...
1. She should be ok

**Disclaimer: I'm not to blame…**

**I think it's a shame that Kudos forgot to finish the actual story ;) we all know Ruth is ok-and I thought I'd write what might have been a nice ending. So; dry those tears, heads up and PACTUM SERVA! **

**What they forgot to mention**

"Harry Pearce" he answered the phone, eyes glazed-focussing on a pen she probably touched.

"Harry, I know I said I'd butt out and all that jazz-but there is more you're not telling me isn't there?" if he didn't know better he would have thought the Home Secretary was actually concerned.

"Probably"

"Harry. Please"

"I have to go Home Secretary-I'll see you soon I'm sure"

Harry put down the phone and looked out to the three agents sat around Ruth's old desk-as if being there made it seem like she was there with them. He thought back to how brilliant they had all been.

_"Harry the helicopter is on its way"_

_"What's the point, Erin? She's dead"  
><em>_  
>"No. She's just unconscious" Dimitri put his two fingers on her neck and felt her pulse, confirming this. Harry started to cry again, but they thought nothing of it-not now they all knew the truth about him and Ruth. <em>

_Within a few minutes, the helicopter came and took her away. They wouldn't allow him to go with her, so Dimitri drove them to the hospital at a speed which was probably illegal. _

_The nurse had come up to them and asked if they were Ms Evershed's family_

"_Not technically" Callum answered_

"_Well then you won't be able to see her, so I'd advise you to go home"_

"_No, please, we have to see her" Dimitri came forward_

"_Just because we're not actually related, it doesn't mean that we don't love her as if we were" Callum joined him. Erin turned from Harry, who was sat with his head in his hands,_

"_We have to talk to her, to see her and know that she's ok. Please, we're family in a strange and complicated way" Erin said strongly_

"_Listen to Miss Watts" A doctor walked in and Harry raised his head_

"_Doctor Nixon" he remarked _

"_Hello again Harry," The older man greeted him with a smile and turned to the nurse "These people are allowed to see Ms Evershed-after all they'll find a way in even if we do say no" he turned to the team "Follow me," _

_When they entered Ruth's room, three of them went forward-Harry hung back by the door._

"_What happened Mike?" He asked the doctor,_

"_Her lung was punctured-I won't ask how- and so her brain had to shut down most of her body to keep it going. We've sorted her out-she'll be right as rain eventually"_

"_Thank you Mike-for everything you do"_

"_That's alright, my friend- don't excite her too much, she needs sleep"_

_Harry tried to ignore his imagination which was working overtime thinking of the ways he could excite her._

"_Don't take this badly-but I hope I don't see you too soon!" The doctor said cheerfully, waved and walked out. Harry chuckled and turned to the bed. _

"_Rosie wants to know when she's going to see Auntie Ruth again" Erin was saying with smile,_

"_Tell her she will soon-we need to perfect those cookies" Ruth managed to gasp out-but the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes gave nothing away about the pain she was in. Dimitri was on the other side of the bed, she squeezed his hand, "Di, I want a wedding invitation from you two in the next year-or I'll take matters into my own hands" she whispered so no-one else would hear_

"_Me too" he winked, returned her squeeze then moved so Callum could see her. _

"_Cal" she whispered softly and brought him into a hug-no matter how much pain it caused "I'm sorry" He pulled back so he could face her_

"_You know, I may joke a lot-but you mean a lot to me. You know what my mother's like- I almost feel like you're my chance to replace her" He looked down, embarrassed at revealing so much. She stroked his cheek _

"_I know Cal, and I'm always here for you." He kissed her cheek, and got up for Harry. _

"_I didn't know just how close you were to them all" He whispered. She smiled gently and breathed a laugh_

"_mmm, but I like my boss the best-don't tell them though" he smiled and cupped her face _

"_So, Suffolk then?" her smile faded slightly-probably just the pain, he thought._

"_Sure" she whispered. _

_A week later and Harry made his daily pilgrimage to the hospital. But when he reached Ruth's room, she wasn't there-just a note. _

_Harry,  
>how do I explain? I can't-but I'll try. The doctor says I need to rest properly or I might have a seizure. So, I'm not going back to work- I think you know where I'll end up. But the hard part-I don't want you to come and find me just yet. Go back and end your career brilliantly and worthily-show them just how amazing you are. Do what you have to do, just give me some time.<br>Don't think I'm running again my love, because I'm not.  
>All my love, Ruth xxx <em>

_He called Tom that evening, made arrangements for the death of the man who ultimately could have caused Ruth's death.  
>Then he went to Erin's to join them all for drinks.<br>He then called certain people who needed to be notified. _

_Finally he settled down to the longest wait of his life. But he would gladly wait for her. He'd wait for life, if needs be. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I thought I'd save Ruth and then have her move far away so she'd never see Harry again… NOOOOO NEVER! Yeah, anyway-there will be more.<strong>

**Please, review and let me know what you think of this-it encourages me to keep going!**


	2. Turns out she is ok

**I wasn't going to post this on the same day, but it's written-so, here is the second chapter-I'm not sure how many chapters there will end up being…  
>Like I said before, this isn't meant to be an angsty-no-more-Harry-and-Ruth sort of fic: It will all be ok in the end :D<strong>

**What they forgot to mention, chapter two**

Ruth strolled out of her house, locking the faded green door behind her. She took the turning down to the beach and walked along the sand-taking her shoes off and allowing herself to re-live her childhood.

This had become part of her routine; she would get up every day and have a walk before breakfast-and one after dinner. What she did with the rest of the day was always different-but she liked to have something solid to stick to, it reminded her of the old days.

It had only been three months, but it already felt like a life time. In her little village she had made good friends and had settled in wonderfully. Her skin had tanned slightly, her hair was often windswept and she smelt of sea-salt and sunshine; and she loved it. This life she had somehow found was perfect, apart from the one person who was missing.

As she made her way back to her small house, she was greeted by a bounding springer spaniel just outside her door. She laughed and bent down to greet it-the dog licking her as she hugged it,

"Good morning to you too, Flick!" She laughed

"That dog is in love with you Ruthie" Her neighbour's voice floated down the path. Ruth straightened up and smiled

"He's such a darling, and you know I love him!"

"Well then, you'd better come and join us for breakfast-since you two can't seem to be parted!"

Out of everyone in the village, it was her neighbours-Pippa and Charlie- who she got on best with. They were old folks really, but live like they were twenty-always laughing, strolling, dancing and holding hands. She learnt that they had never had any children-and Ruth felt like they had adopted her to make up for it. Ruth loved to be with them and she was a lot like them. She and Pippa would borrow each other's books all the time, and they loved music as much as she did-forcing Ruth to play the piano for them every time she came round for tea. The couple knew all about Ruth, apart from her job and the exact reason why she was ill-and so it came as no surprise when Pippa sat her down and questioned her

"Ruth, what's happened?"

"Let the woman finish her pancakes!" Charlie walked in, kissing Ruth's head and then his wife on the cheek

Ruth smiled up at Charlie "I'm with him" And she popped another bit of pancake into her mouth to prove it.

"No, tell me" Pippa pulled the plate away, much to Charlie's amusement and Ruth's dismay.

She sighed, "It's been three months and he still hasn't come"

Pippa turned to her husband who pulled up a chair next to Ruth, "Darling you did tell him to give you space" he remarked

"Yeah, but not for this long!" She replied, putting her head in her hands "I miss him so much"

Pippa got up, "You need a break my dear"

"What?" Ruth raised her head

"You heard me-take a break. Go somewhere nice for a while, and try to forget about life's troubles"

"But this _is _somewhere nice" She whined, realising she sounded like a little girl-but really not caring

"True, but you live here now- so it no longer counts" Charlie told her

"But…but…I…err…"

"You've…errr…umm…err…run out of excuses?" Pippa asked, clearly amused

"I'll miss Flick too much" Ruth remarked,

Flick whined and put his head in her lap, "See?" Ruth told them with a smile.

Pippa laughed, "Ruth, my love, just go-do something to take your mind off this man. You'll come back thanking me and wondering why you needed persuading"

"Yep, but if I don't get a souvenir you're not having any meals in this house again" Charlie scolded, winking at her before waltzing out of the room whistling and causing the dog to follow

Ruth got up and hugged her friend "I'll go, but I won't be gone long"

"Darling you will go wherever you want for as long as want and you will enjoy it as much as you want-just make sure you come home"

Ruth left next door and went back home after an invitation to dinner, and went into her humble little home. She was so pleased it was a home and not just a house. She had decorated it, Charlie helping and Pippa making them tea, shortly after she had arrived. There was a small living room at the front which over looked the bay-the large windows filling the room light. A rustic, cottage-like kitchen sat at the back, just past the stairs, with enough room for a small dining table to fit in. Upstairs the main bedroom also looked out over the sea and the adjoining bathroom was just big enough. The only room that had stayed untouched was the smaller bedroom. She referred to it as 'Harry's study' and refused to do anything to it-except clean it and allow Fidget to hide in there whenever Flick was having a particularly hyper day.

She loved her little house, her front door pealing and beautiful, and her living room walls hidden behind bookshelves filled with her classics. The small, old piano that sat in the hallway-filling the house with music she thought she had forgotten. It had become a part of her in the short time she had lived there-even doing the gardening was a joy, small as it was.

"It just needs him" she remarked to Fidget then evening before she was due to go. She was sat on the sofa, curled up with her cat watching old film and waiting for Pippa to come and join them. "If he was here, I'm pretty certain my life would be complete and perfect. And that is something I've only ever dreamt of"

The doorbell rang and she got up, letting Flick charge in and Pippa follow after him

"Good job you the one leaving- if it was us leaving Flick here, he'd never come back. At least you can be sure Fidget will be glad to be home" Pippa chuckled, settling down on the sofa. Ruth came in with two mugs of hot chocolate

"I think if he spent longer than a day with, he'd soon get bored" Ruth pointed out

"Nonsense dear, no-one who know you thinks you're boring"

And they sat there, enjoying each other's company, watching 'shop around the corner' and parted ways eventually with hugs and goodbyes-until Ruth would return from her holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so no Harry this time-but I wanted to get a feel for what life was like for Ruth and how well she was surviving without him.<strong>

**If anyone has ever had or has a springer spaniel, you'll understand what I mean by hyper and bounding ;) and as for 'shop around the corner' I just love it so much, you can't beat a proper black and white classic :P**

**Good? Bad? Let me know please! xx**


	3. Oh look, he's ok too

**Ok then, here comes the third chapter! I told you I wasn't sure how many there would be eventually-probably a few more though! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and all that-they really make my day. Don't worry- Harry is back…**

**What they forgot to mention, Chapter three**

Harry sat at his desk, trying to get through to the home secretary who eventually answered

"You know I almost don't want to answer your calls-it not as if you ever phone to see if I'd like a round of golf next Saturday." Harry almost laughed "Anyway, what national crisis has happened which no doubt will cause me a sleepless week?"

"Nothing actually Home Secretary, although this isn't about golf"

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear it. On both accounts actually-my golf skills are level to that of a peacock. Assuming it's a peacock that is crap at golf."

"Right. Anyway, I was calling because the DG told me that I should be the one to inform you. I'm retiring. In ten minutes to be precise"

There was a short silence on the phone "well, I can't say I'm surprised really. It's been what? Three months since you last saw her? I don't quite know how you've lasted so long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't even try and track down where she went"

Harry chuckled softly, "I don't need to. I know where she'd go"

"And I take it you're looking to retire to a similar if not exactly the same place"

"Yes. Yes I am"

"Then I wish you all the best. You're a good man, Harry. I never tried to take her from you-you must understand that."

"I know. And off the record, you're by far the easiest Home Secretary I've ever worked with"

"We'll catch up one day?"

"I'd like that"

"Goodbye Harry"

"Bye Home Secretary"

Harry hung up the phone, picked up his jacket and his box full of possessions. He left the door and went to his team. For some reason, they always crowded round 'Ruth's desk'- he had even given a few briefing meetings there. There was no doubt she was missed-now they would miss him too. He put the box down on the desk.

"You've been brilliant." He started "I couldn't have got here today without all of you. Be good for your new boss-Erin if he get annoying, call me and we'll get you in that office." Erin hugged him, they boys shook his hand. "I'm going to miss you" he said with a sigh

"Go find her." Erin told me

"And when you do, call us and we'll come visit" Callum added with a smirk

"That's if Mrs Pearce doesn't mind" Dimitri put in and was rewarded with a laugh from Erin, a stare from Harry and a fist bump with Callum.

"I call you when I get there and let you know what I find out" Harry told them as they walked him to the pod doors "This isn't the last you'll see of me"

"We'll hold you to that" Callum pointed out as Harry left the grid for the last time.

The next day Harry finished putting his limited amount of furniture into storage and took his suitcase to his car before setting off. He drove down the motorways and endless country roads before he reached the small village on the coast where he knew the house was. He could only hope that Ruth had in fact moved there.

"She must have" He told the dog sat on the seat beside him "After all; she said she wasn't running anymore" Scarlett barked in agreement before curling up to have a nap.

Harry drove up to the house with the green door and was pleased to see it was being lived in-but he didn't know if it was Ruth living there. He decided to go for the obvious and ask around, starting with the neighbours. Harry walked up to the blue door and rapped smartly on it twice. An old lady answered it, he dog's head poking out at the bottom of the door

"Hello dear, how can I help?"

"Hi, my name is Harry Pearce. I'm here to meet a friend but they're not here yet, I don't suppose I could trouble you for a cup of tea-I tried next door to you but I don't think they're in"

"No, Ruth is away at the moment- but please, please come in-bring your dog too. I'm Pippa and this is Flick" she gestured to the spaniel before opening her door wide to let him in.

They went into the kitchen and she made them both a cup of tea. "My husband goes fishing every afternoon, but he'll be back by tea-you can talk manly stuff with him!"

"Thank you, but I don't want to be any trouble"

"Nonsense, it's nice to have company."

"You don't have grandchildren running around here often then?"

"No," She smiled softly "Charlie and I never had any children-just each other." She breathed a laugh "Until Ruth came that is"

"Ruth?" He was certain it was her.

"Mm, the lady next door. She moved in three months ago, but it feels like she's lived there forever. Such a sweet girl-if we had had any children they'd be around her age, so I suppose it's easy to see her as our daughter. Her own parents died when she was young, so I believe she sees us as her parents too"

"She must be nice for her to become that special in only three months"

"Ah, that's just it-she's a very special person." Pippa laughed before continuing "Only a few weeks ago I was moaning about how people now-a-days never do anything kind for those around them like we did when we were kids. You know, washing cars, baking cakes, walking people's dogs and that sort of thing. Anyway, she turned up that evening with a cake saying 'happy Tuesday' on it-just to prove there were still those sorts of people around"

Harry smiled. He was pretty certain it was his Ruth. Who else would do that? And anyway, what were the chances of someone else called Ruth buying the house that his Ruth wanted?

"I can see why you warmed to her"

"Well, she's an angel. And very much like me- both bookworms and music lovers. Real music mind, not that rubbish from those silly TV shows" Harry laughed in agreement, as Charlie walked in through the door

"Charlie, darling- this is Harry Pearce, he's been left here by a friend and was in need of some company and a good cup of tea"

"Well, if it's tea you want-you've come to the right place. Company? Well…" His wife swatted his arm "you know I don't mean it darling" He kissed her before excusing himself to get changed.

Pippa turned to Harry, "Do you need a place to stay tonight Harry?"

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere"

"You already have"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course-I find myself cooking for three anyway, Ruth normally comes over. But she's not back until tomorrow-wouldn't want the food to go to waste!"

"In that case, it would be lovely. Thank you"

They spent the evening chatting and sharing jokes- Charlie and Pippa answering his questions about Ruth, though he tried to not ask too much. Eventually they all got tired and went to bed. He walked into his room which was small but cosy and put his suitcase on the bed. Scarlett jumped up next to it and stared to warm it up for him.

"Thanks girl" He scratched her head.

Harry walked over to the shelf that had a few pictures on it. One was clearly Pippa and Charlie's wedding, another of Charlie at his 50th birthday-but the one in the middle made him stop. There was Pippa and Charlie on the beach, Flick dancing around them-and there in between the couple was Ruth. _His _Ruth-no more black clothes, her hair flying in the wind and a smile on her face.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe one day in this story they might actually meet ;) Please review-they make me smile :D<strong>


	4. They're ok, in their own separate ways

**Here I am, changing the ending to something cheerful and yet not letting them meet! But it will happen next I PROMISE! So, to thank you for your kind reviews, here is the next chapter (probably only one more after this…probably…) **

**What they forgot to mention, Chapter four**

Harry was woken by the delightful smell of bacon and quickly got washed and dressed himself before heading downstairs. He entered the kitchen and joined Charlie at the table

"Morning Harry" he said "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, thanks for allowing me to stay"

"It's what we're here for" he replied

"Is bacon alright?" Pippa asked him

"Yes, thank you"

They ate their breakfast talking about what they were up to that day and then Charlie left them to go to work, giving his wife a kiss before he left and spinning her around to the music on the radio. Harry smiled-he could see him and Ruth ending up like them. He hoped they would.

Harry washed up leaving Pippa to go put her washing out, but he ran to the back door when he heard her shriek. He realised as soon as he got there that he didn't need to worry after all- Pippa was happy to have Ruth back. He back-tracked and caught up with his brain- Ruth. Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene in front of him.

Ruth stood, hanging up washing in her garden but stopped when Flick cleared the short fence separating the gardens and charged for her. He watched as she bent down to greet the dog

"Hey babe, I missed you so much" She covered the dog in kisses. Harry wondered what welcome he'd get. Ruth stood up and abandoned her washing (all of which were brightly coloured dresses, skirts and shirts. And he couldn't wait to see her in those jeans. He decided he approved of her changed wardrobe-very much so) She opened the little gate in their fence (he presumed it had been put there after her arrival so she could pop next door easier) and went to hug Pippa.

It was then that Harry saw her in all her changed glory. He drank her in-the way her shoulder-length hair framed her face, the beautiful floral patterned dress that accentuated her figure-cut off just below the knee, and the way her skin glowed-the sea air was bound to do her good. Harry finally realised just how much he had missed her and it was all he could do to stop himself from running to her and sweeping her off her feet.

"How was your trip my darling?" Pippa asked "Your health is ok?"

"Wonderful" Ruth smiled. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a while "I overdid myself on the first day- but I felt I just had to walk round all the fields. So I spent the second day sat inside reading and listening to the rain. It was such a beautiful place-right in the middle of nowhere-and only a few hours away. I had an amazing time"

"So I was right"

Ruth's laugh made him go weak at the knees, "Yes you were right. Although only partly"

"Heaven forbid!" Pippa exclaimed in mock horror "And what was I wrong about?"

"I didn't forget about life"

"Ah, I see"

"I thought about you and Charlie everyday" Flick licked her hand, she giggled "Yes-you too darling."

"But did you forget what I told you to forget. At least for those two weeks"

"I told you it was impossible"

"Oh, Ruth" Pippa hugged her again

"You wouldn't be able to forget about Charlie if you went away for a couple of weeks, would you?"

Pippa smiled "No, you're right"

"And why?"

"Because I love him"

"Exactly. So you can't expect me to forget him in two weeks."

"I suppose you're right. I'm glad you had a good time, though-did you bring something back for Charlie?" Pippa asked as Ruth made her way back to her own garden

"Of course, I'd hate to be banned from your house forever" Ruth smirked, closing the gate behind her

"Speaking of which, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I'd love to"

"That's good then-we've a gentlemen staying with us. Single too."

Ruth turned and grabbed the fence, a warning look on her face "Pippa. We've talked about this! There is only one man I am EVER going to marry and it is pointless you getting other poor soul's hopes up! Remember that guy my the first month here? His mother _still _leaves me threatening messages!" She finished her rant and the two women looked at each other for a split second before both bursting out in laughter

"Ok, I take it back-come anyway though"

"Of course I will"

"See you soon my darling"

Harry went back inside the kitchen to calm himself down before Pippa entered a short while after.

"Ruth is back" she remarked

"I heard you talking to someone"

"You mean you heard me scream?"

Harry joined her laughter "Yes, yes I did."

"I don't suppose you want to stay another night? I'd love you to meet Ruth"

"If it's no trouble, I'd love that"

He went up to his room- not wanting to leave the house in case Ruth saw him- to think. She had just said there was only one man she would ever marry. Her note said she wasn't running. Maybe his chance had finally come.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, aren't I cruel ;) they will meet I promise-next chapter maybe…<strong>

**Please review these-it keeps me writing xx**

**p.s- there I am rummaging through my laptop, and I find a folder called 'after tariq'- turns out I started to write a story...should I publish it and continue writing it? Or just give up on it? It starts with Tariq's death and seems to be heading towards his funeral-you know what happened at the last funeral Harry and Ruth were at... ;) so should I, or not? It's up to you all!**


	5. Together they're better than ok

**This wasn't going to be up today, but people have been asking for it, and I don't like to dissapoint. So, here it is then; the chapter when they finally meet ;) I hope you enjoy it!**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter five**

Harry sat upstairs, worried about what was about to happen. The day had been the slowest ever, and he was desperate to see Ruth-but he didn't know if she'd be happy to know he'd spent more time in Suffolk with her neighbours than with her.

"Harry? Ruth will be here soon! Could you help me lay the table?" Pippa called up the stairs

"Of course" He replied, looking in the mirror once more before making his way down stairs.

He helped set the table and stirred the sauce for Pippa who was busy icing a cake saying 'welcome home Ruth'. Harry smiled to himself- this life was something he could get used to. They went into the lounge to wait for Ruth and Charlie to arrive, and Harry hearing Ruth's garden gate squeak offered to go and get the drinks from the kitchen. He needed a few moments to prepare himself-after all, it had been three months since they had last spoken.

"Ruth! Baby, come on in" Pippa's voice filled the house-followed by Flick barked greeting. Harry was thankful for this-it brought more laughter from Ruth, he something he needed to hear more of. It was then that Charlie came in through the kitchen door

"I take it from the noise, Ruth is here?" Charlie asked Harry

"Yes, she came as I came out here-I'm yet to meet the famous woman"

"Ah, well not for long. RUTH!" he yelled

She came running through into the kitchen nearly knocking him over "CHARLIE!" he laughed, spun her round and kissed her hair.

"How are you?"

"Much better now that I'm home"

_Home? _Harry thought to himself _she's really settled in here_

"Good-and your health is ok?"

She laughed again "Yes. I'm fine, I just missed you guys"

Pippa came and joined them, "Ruth. You must meet our guest." She took the bottles from Harry "This is Harry Pearce, he came yesterday. Harry, this is Ruth who we've told you about"

Ruth looked like she was either going to faint, cry or burst with happiness- Harry knew which one he'd rather

"Ruth" he nodded

"Harry" she whispered "You came?"

He smiled and nodded "I thought three months was too soon, turns out it's not. Not at all"

She swallowed a sob. Pippa and Charlie exchanged confused glances.

"I guess so"

He frowned slightly "Does that mean you want me to go?"

"NO!" she cried "I mean, no. Sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"Ruth?" his voice had an edge to it she had never heard before. He was scared. Truly and honestly scared she would turn him away

"Oh, Harry. Insufferable man. Of course I don't want you to go! Nine years and you think I'm going to change my mind in a matter of minutes?"

Pippa understood and shoved her husband out of the door-despite his protest.

Ruth walked up to him slowly and raised her hand to his cheek, "I missed you so much"

"You have no idea what your absence did to me. Let alone the team. They throw staplers at anyone who even _looks _at your desk" she laughed, and his stomach flipped-how he loved it. His face must have shown it, because she turned her head, questioning him

"Sorry, it's been so long since I heard you laugh. I almost forgot how much I love it"

She smiled softly and held him tight. "Are you going to stay with Pippa then? Or would you like to see that study of yours?" she pulled back so she could see his face.

His smile was brighter than anything she had ever seen before. "I'd love to" and he kissed her.

They would have stayed like that for far longer, but she had to pull back when Flick came in and decided he deserved more attention. She knelt down to the spaniel and stroked him behind his ear

"Aw babe, you know I love you darling. I'm not betraying you, I promise" she smirked as the dog ran off

"Nice to know you love the dog more than me" Harry leant against the kitchen side and crossed his arms, pouting. That man could pout for England, she thought.

Ruth smiled, straightened up and went closer to him, uncrossing his arms and putting them around her waist. She wound her arms around his neck

"Alright then-how's this; I love you far more than the dog my darling and I would much rather have you kissing me than being slobbered on by Flick, no matter how good his intentions are"

"Almost, you forgot one thing though"

"What?"

He leaned in close to her ear, making her shiver; "Babe" he whispered. She turned her head and kissed him again.

"Sorry," she whispered only pulling back slightly "Babe" she smirked and he kissed her again.

Pippa and Charlie sat in the living room for about half an hour before deciding they would quite like to have their house back. They left the room and Charlie bravely knocked on the kitchen door.

"Come in, it's your own house after all" Ruth's voice met them. They came in and found the two stood by the table, holding hands. Ruth pulled him to them, "I'm guessing the insufferable man didn't tell you he knew me. But he's forgiven for that, and a lot more. I'm also going to guess that you've realised who he is-I mean, I talk about him enough"

Pippa chuckled, "We know darling. We also know and understand if you wish to join us for dinner tomorrow night instead" Ruth joined her laughter and looked at Harry who nodded his answer

"Alright then, we'll see you both tomorrow" Flick bounded through the doorway and Ruth let go of Harry's hand to stroke the dog "Night babe, see you on the morning"

She turned to Harry and winked, both of them knowing she would probably say the same to him that night. Lacing their fingers together she said her goodbyes,

"Goodnight Ruth, night Harry" Charlie called

"Night" Harry answered and they walked back to her house.

She opened the front door and turned on the light revealing the house in all it's glory.

"Ruth, its beautiful" He held her tight "Just like you" she chuckled

"Sweet, but are you sure you don't mind it"

"Why would I? This house is perfect. Can I see my study?"

"Sure, but be prepared" she lead him up the stairs and into the empty room "I kept it empty because then it reminded me that you were going to come. If I had filled it then it would have been like giving up on you ever coming. Like giving up on us."

He leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately, "Can I see the bedroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>No details or I'll have to change the rating ;) How is it so far? Now that they have finally met? Alright? Awful? Tragic, even? <strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts! I do like a good review… Another chapter? Or shall I end it here? You want to know how they settle in to life together? **


	6. Ok being the understatement of the year

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews; they really do make me smile :) And because of some of them I have indeed decided to change the ratings, it's a slightly T/M-ish... (i put M to be on the safe side!) don't hate me if you hate this! :/ **

**This fic is gaining chapters as it goes, I reckon there's probably at least one more to come-after all, the team haven't been to see them yet (make that at least two more then!) **

**Anyways, on with the show:**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter six**

He walked into the bedroom, kissing her -showing her how much he wanted her, wanted this. She reached up and pulled off his jacket, discarding it on the floor, as his hands roamed beneath her dress-hitching it up higher and higher. Soon they both lost any sense of decency and collapsed onto her bed, trying to hold back-to make this last; they've waited long enough. He kissed her neck and trailed kisses down her collar bone to her breasts- his hands following the movements of his tongue as he touched her in her most sensitive parts. She gasped his name and he raised his eyes to her- he had only ever imagined she would look at him in that way. He continued his mission, kissing her over and over again, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. He wanted to know every inch of her-wanted to kiss and hold every part. She reached her climax and he waited as she came back from oblivion

"You ok?" he stroked her cheek

She nodded, "You have no idea" she gasped out, and pulled him onto her. She ran her fingers along his spine, kissing him, his cheek, his chest.

"Ruth" he growled. She met his eyes and smiled before letting him enter her. It was just like him to put her first, make her happy before he was fulfilled. He moved within her and she cried his name, needing more of him. He built up speed and momentum- his climax coming all too soon. This had to last, but she stopped him

"Harry"

"No." he carried on

"Harry" she whispered, and he did what she told him. He turned over so he was lying next to her, their chests rising heavily, breathing ragged, but so satisfied. He heard her sniff and turned cupping her face with his hand.

"Ruth?" He said, worried. She wiped her eyes,

"Sorry. It's just…I waited nine years and I'm so, so very happy" His smile was brighter than anything she had ever seen before and she laughed. He pulled her against him, kissing the scars on her neck where her life had been threatened. He carried on trailing kisses down her side, enjoying every part of her. She sighed happily as he came to rest his head on the pillow next to her. He watched her-loving every inch of her

"You're so gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful" He tried to cover the way his voice broke, but she noticed-she notices everything. She stroked his cheek,

"Oh, Harry" she kissed him slowly and lovingly "I love you so much"

His smile widened- if that was even possible, "I love you too my darling"

She sighed again, leaning against his chest and succumbing to sleep. He watched her sleeping form for a while before sleep took him too.

Harry woke the next morning and resumed the smile that had covered his face the night before, drinking in the sight of the woman lying next to him. The sun was streaming through the gap in the curtain-highlighting Ruth's sleeping body. She had moved in the night and lay on her side, curled up-her gorgeous hair streamed out over the pillow. She was so beautiful, and he was so lucky. She stirred slightly-a frown appearing on her forehead. He leaned over and pulled her back to him, stroking her hair and her face until she had calmed down and resumed her peaceful sleep.

Just then his phone rang from beside the bed. He grabbed it, hoping it wouldn't wake Ruth. He failed at that, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at him before nodding at his phone-_answer it_.

"Yes?" his tone was sharp-he wasn't going to be happy with the person who had just woken his love

"Harry? Just phoning to say hi, see how you are. Let you know I'm in Suffolk-wondered if I could meet you?"

Harry sighed and pulled Ruth closer to him, she kissed his chest in understanding "Home Secretary. Nice to hear from you"

He felt Ruth chuckle at his sarcasm as she continued to kiss every scar on him "Am I ringing at a bad time? It _is _nearly midday you know"

"I am aware of that thank you, and I suppose it's not such a bad time" Harry replied trying to keep his voice steady, Ruth wasn't helping this to be an innocent conversation.

"Are you sure? Only, it sound like it's a bad time"

Ruth gave up and grabbed the phone from Harry, "If it sounds like a bad time then hang up and ring back later" she snapped and then handed the phone back with a smile and a kiss on the cheek

"Err, sorry home secretary" Harry mumbled sheepishly

The HS chuckled on the other end of the phone "Quite alright Harry, I think I'll take Ms Evershed's advice. Speak to you later?"

"Yes"

"Bye then" he hung up, still chuckling.

Harry looked down at Ruth, who just chuckled, "Sorry- he was taking too long and I needed you"

"Hey, I have no problem with that" and he pulled her flush against him to repeat last night's events.

An hour later and they lay in a tangled heap on the bed-their souls entwined together forever. They had finally become part of each other for good- and both of them never wanted to leave the other.

She sighed happily again, "I'm not going to be able to go any further than the garden today"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I was going to take you out and show you the beach and the rest of the village-but I've been…err…quite active these past days and the doctor won't like me overdoing it"

"Oh crap Ruth I forgot!"

"Hey, hush." She stroked his cheek lovingly "Nine years babe. I waited that long and was rewarded for it, so don't you dare say sorry."

He shivered, hearing her call him babe and kissed her softly, "I love you"

"And I love you"

He turned her to face him "Marry me?"

She smiled brighter than ever before and laughed her beautiful laugh "Of course" he returned the smile and kissed her for a very long time, before realising this was her day when she should be resting.

He pulled back, "I'll let you rest-I should probably phone the HS"

She murmured her agreement, as he got up and put some clothes on. But before he left the room he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. She heard him walking over to the bed, and opened her eyes

"What is it?" She asked

He said nothing, but instead took her left hand and slid an elegant ring on her fourth finger. She felt tears sting her eyes as he leant down and kissed her again,

"Thank you" he murmured, and left her to rest with a smile covering her features.

He went into the summer sun and phoned the HS, arranging for him to come to Ruth's for dinner. He then sat on the small bench she had in her garden. Their garden, he corrected himself.

It was then that Flick bounded over the fence to join him, "Hey there boy, how you doing?" he stroked the dog-noticing Scarlett was with him "And you girl? Have they looked after you well?"

"I'll tell you what, that dog is devoted to her master" Pippa leant of the fence "she's been wanting to come home since the morning-as soon as I saw you out here I let her come straight home. Turns out Flick wanted to join her!"

"Thank you for keeping her, I can't believe I forgot her- I feel terrible"

"Oh, don't be daft! You were…preoccupied last night"

"Pippa" Ruth's warning voice came from the doorway and Harry turned to see her leaning against the doorframe, pulling a long cardigan around her.

"You, my dear, should be in bed" Pippa scolded, a mischievous grin forming on her face "After that busy night"

Ruth held in a laugh, "Excuse me?"

"I think you know what I mean" Pippa replied, "Come on Flick, I think we'd best leave"

"Pippa?"

"Don't you worry my love- we didn't hear anything, just presuming. I can tell when you've overdone yourself-and it's not like you've been anywhere to do any large amount of exercise!"  
>This time Ruth let herself laugh and waved Pippa goodbye, winked at Harry and then went indoors. Pippa turned back to the man who had got up off the bench,<p>

"I can see you're good for her" she said, a soft smile on her face, "Keep her happy, Harry- she deserves it." She chuckled "But somehow I don't think that's going to be any trouble- you complete each other" and with that she turned to stroll away back home.

Harry stopped her, "Pippa!"

"Mmm?"

"We've a friend coming for a take-away tonight, Ruth's not really up to cooking. You and Charlie want to join us?"

"We'd love to- see you soon my dear"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to think Towers is slightly their friend! He does make me laugh so much-and I just like writing him, so I added more ;) Was that alright? <span>Please<span> let me know! I worry so much! **

**Next time, Towers turns up-maybe a visit from the team? You'll have to wait and find out! **


	7. If they're ok, so are those around them

**You guys are so lovely! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews :) This story is getting longer and longer! :P more Towers in this-because he makes me laugh so very very much!**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter seven**

Harry entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ruth, planting kisses in her hair as she tried to make them a cup of tea.

"If I get us a chinese, is it alright if Towers graces us with his presence?"

She chuckled softly and nestled her head into his chest, "Of course it is. I've always like my bosses"

He moved to face her and raised his eyebrow "Oh?"

"Uh-huh. But I think you know who I like best" he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear, "I mean, Towers is just so…charming…and _so _gorgeous"

They dissolved into laughter so loud that Pippa heard it next door. She called Charlie out and they stood hand in hand listening to the joy of the couple next door and smiling to themselves.

"We may have brought her laughter back, but he's grown it to its full beauty" Pippa whispered softly to her husband

"I have to agree with you there my love" he kissed her cheek, leading her inside.

Next door, Ruth wiped her eyes "Oh, I haven't laughed like that in so long"

Harry leant against the kitchen cabinet "me too my love, me too" She looked at him and giggled running out of the room and collapsing on the sofa, so she wouldn't die of laughter. She knew she had to pace herself, and Harry respected this. He brought her in a cup of tea, kissed her softly and sat down on the opposite sofa to watch her read.

Normally she would have been extremely self-conscious, someone watching her like that; but not with Harry. The man had seen her all over and still loved her for it. He thought she was gorgeous for crying out loud! So, she let him watch-if it made him happy she would do anything.

The doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it. He was faced with a cheerful looking Towers,

"Not interrupting anything this time am I?" he asked with a cheeky smile

"No, not this time" Ruth answered from her place behind Harry

"Good, good" Towers beamed

"Do come in" Harry opened the door wider and Towers came in as Scarlet ran past him. "Oops, sorry! Hope I haven't caused a problem!" He proclaimed, not sounding particularly sorry

"Don't worry about her-she'll just pop next door. She comes and goes as she pleases" Ruth told him

"This isn't London" Harry finished for her, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together as they followed Towers into the living room.

"Nice place you've got here" The home secretary remarked

"Thank you, sir" Harry replied, running his finger over the band on Ruth's left hand and noticing her small smile as he did this

"Now, now- neither of you work for me anymore, it's William" Ruth chuckled slightly, but only so that Harry could feel it

"Of course," he replied "So, William, can I get you a drink?" he asked,

"Something nice and strong if you've got anything" he replied with a chuckle. Harry got up and purposefully took his time in separating his hand from Ruth's. Towers smiled at this, she noticed and smiled shyly back,

"Um, our neighbours are joining us this evening" She told him,

"Lovely" He replied, settling down into the sofa. "Nice sofa you have here. New?" Ruth was saved by a knock on the front door before it opened. Flick charged into the room leaping up and joining Ruth on her sofa-slobbering over her

"Flick, get off darling!" Ruth squealed "Go bother Harry instead" and she pushed him off allowing him to go and do just that. Pippa walked into the living room

"Someday he is going to do that and scare some poor old lady to death" She remarked

"You are a poor old lady" Charlie pointed out following his wife into the room

"Oi!" she swatted him on the arm as Ruth and Charlie laughed.

When they had calmed down, Ruth introduced them to _William_

"Have I seen you before?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes

"He's the Home Secretary" Harry pointed out, entering the room with a tray of drinks and setting them down on the table

"Oh. That would explain it then" Charlie remarked, shaking the man's hand again

They sat for a while, chatting and eating-enjoying each other's company when Ruth sighed, leaned into Harry and closed her eyes. Harry looked down at his beautiful fiancé and then at Pippa, who smiled back

"We should go. Ruth needs to recover and rest"

"Still?" Towers asked "I thought she was better?"

"She can't have too much activity in a short period of time" Pippa pointed out, trying her hardest to not laugh,

"Ah, well _now _I understand" Towers added "After last night she's probably dog tired" Flick barked "just not like _that_ dog" he added with a chuckle from Charlie

"Don't encourage him" Harry warned, "Or he'll start comparing his recent game of monopoly with his nephew to a cheetah who doesn't cheat. Or something similar"

Ruth chuckled beneath him and he looked down, raising her chin up with his finger. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Stay for a while longer" she asked her friends "please?" she added, seeing Pippa was about to refuse.

"Alright then" they conceded and stayed for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>When they had left eventually, Harry wandered back into the living room to find Ruth and Scarlet asleep on the sofa. He smiled at the sight, tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen. He picked up his phone and dialled a number; it only rang for a short while before someone answered<p>

"Yes?" the voice asked-sharp but ready to be welcoming should it call for it

"Dimitri. It's Harry"

"HARRY!" he could almost see the others running to crowd round the phone which was bound to be on speaker "It's been nearly four days-tell me you found her"

"Yes, yes I have" He wandered back into the living room to find Ruth waking up slightly. He sat down and she rested her head on his chest. He put his phone on speaker for her benefit

"And she's ok?" Erin's voice joined them

"Yes she's ok" Harry answered

"And you're alright? Found the place? Haven't been thrown out?" Callum added

"I'm ok too"

"Great. Thanks for all the information there Harry. For a moment we were all worried you wouldn't tell us anything" Callum's sarcasm was rewarded with a laugh from Ruth, one that Harry couln't help but shiver when he heard it

"Is that Ruth?" Erin asked

"Yes it's me" She answered, smiling up at Harry-she was pleased that just her laugh did that to him

"Will you tell us more then? You're gentleman isn't very cooperative"

Ruth chuckled again-she laughed all the time now "My what?"

"Gentleman. Because, no offense Harry-we decided it was weird to call you her boyfriend"

"Fair enough" Harry pointed out

"Really? You're not going to shout at us?" Callum sounded almost shocked

"Although technically he's not my boyfriend" Ruth added, playing with the ring on her finger

"WHAT?" cries of horror filled their living room

"Mmm, no _technically _he's my fiancé"

The sounds from the grid were insane. Harry was certain that someone in Thames House would think they'd all been held hostage.

"When you've quite finished" Ruth giggled

"Sorry Ruth-I've never been so happy!" Erin exclaimed

"Me neither, Erin" Ruth replied "But, If _you_ haven't then I take it Dimitri hasn't kept his promise?"

"Only three months since Ruth- you gave me a year!" He shouted

Ruth laughed and apologised, shaking her head at Harry-promising to tell him later.

"Have you lot earned a week off?" Harry asked

"YES!" they all cried

"I'll call you back in a bit" Harry replied "Ruth's just fallen asleep on me" he told them

"Fair enough-she recovered yet?" Callum asked

"She'll be just fine, Cal" Harry told him

"Ok. Speak to you soon" He hung up and turned to his sleeping fiancé. He kissed her softly and picked up here sleeping form and carried her up to bed.

He put her down and pulled the covers over her, kissing her goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that then? Reviews please! They do make me smile…I might even pop up another chapter today! <strong>

**The team will turn up next time :D I've missed them, don't know about you! And I think I can safely say that there will be a few more chapters at least :) **


	8. the evening started ok,William!

**You guys have been so very kind and lovely with your review and comments so I decided to pop this one up today as well! And, as requested- a bit more Towers…or should I say **_**William **_**:P **

**Enjoy…**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 8**

Ruth woke up the next morning with the sun on her face, the cat curled up next to her and Harry stood by the window. She turned over and propped herself up, leaning on her elbow

"Morning" she announced with a smile

"Morning you" he replied, joining her and kissing her thoroughly- to make up for her not being awake when he had kissed her goodnight "I just got off the phone with Dimitri"

"Oh?" she ran her fingers through his curls, twisting them round her finger

"They'll be here this afternoon, and will probably find somewhere to stay. They've all got the week off, I hate to think what'll happen to the country"

"Towers can handle it"

"I think you'll find _William _is still here." She sat up more-confusion on her face and he corrected himself before her lung collapsed again out of shock "Not _here, _here- here as in Suffolk here."

"Ah. Because _that _made so much more sense"

"Watch it you" and he scolded her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Ruth walked Harry down to the beach and they wandered along the shore, hand in hand- her dress and hair flying in the wind. Scarlet got bored of the slow paced walking and started to run. Ruth turned to Harry, gave him a quick kiss and ran off after her- laughing and spinning in the breeze. She stopped after a while, knowing she had to be careful, and called Scarlet back- dancing over to where Harry stood. He took her in his arms and whirled her around before stopping to kiss her deeply. That was when they heard the clapping and cheering and. Ruth pulled away and saw three of her most favourite people who she hadn't seen in about three months. The smile on her face was ecstatic and she ran towards them-straight into Callum's open arms.<p>

The four hugged and laughed waiting for Harry to join them. When he reached them, he wound his arm around Ruth's waist and kissed her hair. Erin smiled and refrained from "Aww"ing

"Looks like I was right" Dimitri pointed out

"Right?" Ruth asked, leaning into Harry,

"Yeah." He gave a smug smile "I told Harry that we'd come and visit him. If it was ok with Mrs Pearce"

Ruth smiled and laughed her glorious laugh "I'm not Mrs Pearce _just _yet" she pointed out. "Hardly anyone knows in fact"

"Who does?" Callum asked

"Err…you three, Towers and next door"

"_TOWERS?" _The three of them asked at once

"Yep. Paid us a visit" Harry told them

"And called to arrange it at a very awkward time" Ruth mumbled quietly. She wasn't sure the others had heard, but from the looks on their faces she guessed they had. "You find the house ok?" She asked

"Yeah. It's lovely" Erin remarked

"It is isn't it? Now, Erin and Callum-you two head on up there-I need to talk to Dimitri" Ruth ordered, ignoring the protests from the man in question "No buts-go on"

Ruth, Harry and Dimitri hung back a bit and Ruth waited a few minutes before interrogating the poor man,

"Now then, have you done _anything_ to even just _hint _how you feel?"

"Err…well…not in certain words"

"Oh, Di-you have to tell her"

"Don't waste nine years son" Harry advised. Ruth grabbed his hand and squeezed it- he raised hers to his lips and kissed it.

Dimitri smiled at the couple-they were so right for each other "You complete each other, you know"

Harry smiled "That's what our neighbour thinks too"

"Ah, so that's what she said" Ruth smiled up at her fiancé "She told me she was lecturing you on not wearing me out so mu.."

"WOAH!" Dimitri intervened "I know you guys have just found each other, and it's wonderful and we're all really happy for you- but spare me the details ok?"

Harry laughed "Sorry"

Ruth prodded Dimitri's arms "Seriously though! Get your act together sailor boy-and the sooner the better"

"I might propose at your wedding"

"Top tip" harry said "Ask her out on more than one date beforehand. And I agree with the venue"

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked

Ruth smiled softly "better than a funeral" Di nodded his understanding "Although," Ruth carried on "In bed also seems to have a good effect"

"SHUT UP!" he cried, running ahead to join the other two-leaving Harry and Ruth laughing behind him

* * *

><p>"Drinks I think" Callum announced to no-one in particular. It just happened that Ruth was in ear-shot,<p>

"Alright then" She smiled, "Go get the others"

They all wondered out the house smiling and chatting, when a certain large and over excited spaniel came to greet their friends in his usual way. He ran straight for Callum, nearly knocking him over-much to Erin's amusement

"Sorry!" Called a voice from behind. Pippa ran towards them "I'm so sorry, my dog gets a little over exci… Oh! You're friends!"

"Err…sorry?" Dimitri asked puzzled

"Guys-this is Pippa. She lives next door" Harry told the team

"And that is Flick" Ruth informed Callum, and on hearing his name Flick charged straight for his second favourite woman "You great lump! You get heavier every day!" She scolded- but covering him with kisses at the same time

"He won't learn you're telling him off if that's how you treat him" Pippa joked

"Anyone would think I'm married to Victoria Stilwell!" Charlie came out of their house, "Charlie" he introduced himself, shaking the hands of the new arrivals "Where you all off to?"

"Though I'd take Mags up on that offer" Ruth told them with a smile

"If Maggie offers you free drinks-you take them" Pippa informed the group

"Wise girl, our Ruth" Charlie remarked with a wink at her "We'll leave you too"

"You're very welcome to join us" Harry offered.

So they did.

* * *

><p>A short while later, they all trooped into the local pub and took a large table by the window. The guys went to get the drinks whilst the women stayed and chatted. The men came back and joined them and they were soon all lost in laughter and stories. It was then that a familiar voice interrupted,<p>

"Well well well! I'm as shocked as my young nephew was when he discovered Father Christmas isn't real! Fancy all of section D being in one place!" Harry groaned at the ridiculous statement,

"Home Sec… William I mean, how lovely to see you again" Ruth smirked-unnoticed by everyone except Harry who seemed to be able to watch her without actually looking at her.

"Section what?" Charlie asked confused

Ruth groaned and buried her head in Harry's neck. Which he enjoyed very much, but tried to keep a straight head with all that was going on

"Oh crap." William remarked "Call me Mr Messy. I may not be pink and squiggly, but I seem to be messing things up again"

Harry stroked Ruth's hair "I don't suppose you carry the Official Secrets Act around with you?" He asked the HS

"As a matter of fact I might have a spare one on me" He muttered, turning away "Back in a jiffy" he threw over his shoulder

"Official secre…what is going on?" Charlie asked turning to his wife

"Well, don't look at me! Why should I know!" Pippa exclaimed. Ruth sat up, as did the others-putting down their drinks and facing the couple at the end of the table

"What I am about to tell you is completely true-and you cannot tell to ANYONE else. You understand?" Ruth asked

They both nodded.

"Right then. Where to start?"

Xxxx

**Oh William-you silly man! :P and when I say pink and squiggly, I mean as in the Mr Men character! just in case you all thought I'm off my rocker. Which I probably am. **

**What was that like? Are you happy with how it's going? I will warn you that the ideas in my head cause for at least three more chapters-they just keep coming and coming. But I think most of you seem to be ok with that- so the will come in abundance until I can write no more ;) or just until I think it had reached the end! **

**Reviews are always welcome! Oh, and in case you have no idea who she is- Victoria Stilwell is a dog behaviour expert thing…you know what I mean? Those programmes can be handy. Especially when bouncy springer spaniels are concerned :P **

**Next time- more of the team with Harry and Ruth. Bit more William maybe? Remember-Dimitri and Erin still have to have their chance, and there's a wedding to have! Oh, the busy life I live :) **


	9. look who else is ok!

**Sorry this took longer to post, normally it would have been up this morning, but I hadn't written it yet! So here it is- the next in a long line of chapters ;) and thanks so very very much for your reviews-they make me smile; and I'm glad you all love dearest William so much :P **

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 9**

The team stayed behind- they had book a B&B to stay in for the week-and so the neighbours walked home together. It had certainly been a strange evening- Ruth was certain Pippa was about to faint at one point, and nobody was certain they would be believed. However, after a stressful hour or so (and a lot of glares in Towers' direction) Pippa and Charlie were convinced. And bound to secrecy. Not that that stopped them questioning Ruth and Harry

"How can you keep something as big as that a secret?" Pippa asked, shaking her head in wonder

"It's just what we do" Ruth pointed out

"We're made of secrets" Harry quoted Ruth, pulling her closer- noticing the tear that slid down her face at the memory.

"I did wonder why you would know the Home Secretary" Charlie remarked

"Yeah. He's a bit different to how he is on TV huh?" Ruth asked with suppressed laughter

"I'll say. Not very good at keeping things secret is he?" They laughed at Charlie's remark- Harry and Ruth sharing stories with them about the man in question. They reached their houses and said goodnights before entering the pristine blue door and the homely, pealing green one.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning, aching pleasantly, and turned to the beautiful, naked woman beside him. He sighed happily, kissing her hair and pulling her closer towards him. She subconsciously stroked her feet up his calf and he smiled at how perfectly they fitted together. He kissed her eyelids and leant back against the pillow. Slowly she joined him in reality,<p>

"Good morning gorgeous" He whispered huskily

"Mmm," She smiled against him "Morning" She replied- peppering kisses across his chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Eventually" she reached up and kissed him so softly he wondered if he had dreamt it

"Me too" reality was slowly merging into a dream world-one he enjoyed being in

"Except I've forgotten the exact reason why it took me so long to fall asleep"

He looked down at the woman who was nearly his wife. She was wide awake now and looking at him with faked innocence

"Then let me remind you" and he flipped her over as she moaned her agreement.

* * *

><p>Callum, Erin and Dimitri sat eating their breakfasts and chatting about what they would do today<p>

"Shall we go and see the soon-to-be- Pearce's?" Dimitri smirked

"Best not I think" Erin said, smiling into her mug of coffee

"And why not?" Callum asked-exchanging confused glances with Dimitri

"Did you not see how desperate they were to get home?"

"Ah. I see"

They conversation hit a silence, which was growing to be awkward-until a certain someone started to head towards them

"And here comes William Awkward Towers himself" Callum murmured to his colleagues

"Good morning!" He cried to the team "_section D" _He added under his breath

"Morning sir" Dimitri got up and shook his hand

"Mind if I join you all?" He sat down, not waiting for an answer "Miss Watts, may I say you look as lovely as a magnolia in may" he added. Callum got ready to grab the HS, should Dimitri wish to carry out his wish to murder the man.

"What are you up to today then sir?" Callum asked, forcing the HS to look away from Erin

"I'm off home tonight-thought I'd have a walk around. Say goodbye to our favourite couple. Then I'll be off"

"Lovely" Dimitri forced a smile

"When are you home then?" William asked with a smile at Erin

"Err…well…um" Erin was lost for words-and that was not normal for her. Dimitri grabbed her hand under the table and stroked circles on the back. She smiled her thanks "We're staying with Harry and Ruth for the week- we haven't seen Ruth in three months after all" she finished, braver.

Dimitri continued to hold her hand, even whilst saying goodbye to the Home Secretary. They didn't let go until they reached their separate rooms.

* * *

><p>Harry found Ruth stood in the garden, watching the world in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She was glad she had worn her hair up that day- he trailed kisses across her shoulder and up to her jaw line.<p>

"Erin called" She told him through heavy breathing

"Oh" he continued his loving

"Uh-huh." She spun round and faced him; kissing him solidly on the mouth "They'll be round for lunch" he looked at his watch

"That gives us at least an hour" he remarked innocently. She pulled him into a deeper kiss which lasted much longer than expected. She pulled back more breathless than was probably healthy for her

"Ruth…" his smile fell "You ok?"

"Yes." She smiled "Oh yes" and kissed him again to prove it. His smile returned as she pushed him into the house.

* * *

><p>Next door, Pippa moved away from the back bedroom window and walked into the kitchen smiling.<p>

"Have you been spying on our neighbours again?" Her husband asked

"How would you know?"

"Because I was too" They collapsed with laughter and he pulled her into a hug

"They're so in love-it's beautiful" She whispered against his collarbone

"Mmm, I didn't think that kind of love still existed"

"Oh, but it does"

* * *

><p>Ruth answered the doorbell, thankful they had had enough time to get ready.<p>

"Cal!" She pulled him inside for a hug

"Hey mama bear" She pushed him away

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Oh. Ok" she recovered from her unusual shock "I just thought you kne…I mean…well…nothing" she stammered. Harry came into the hallway,

"Callum" He smiled and slapped him on the back "Lost the others?"

Callum smirked, and Ruth's jaw dropped "YES YES YES YES YES!" she cried and danced into the kitchen, singing loudly-but perfectly in tune of course

"Forget Mary Poppins- Ruth Evershed; practically perfect in every way" Callum chuckled, following Ruth into the kitchen

"Have I missed something?" Harry asked- only to be answered with laughs from the others. He sighed and took Ruth by the shoulders "Ruth. Dutiful and loving darling woman-what have I missed?"

"Oh, Harry" She kissed him-ignoring Callum's quiet wolf-whistle "Dimitri and Erin." she waited, seeing understanding dawning on his face

"Ah. I see now" Her grin truly was infectious- they sat in the kitchen grinning like idiots as Callum recounted all that he knew had happened.

"As you know, me and Di were sharing a room, Erin had her own. So, we part ways after an interesting breakfast with Mr Awkward-Sayings himself. Tell you about that later. Anyways- so I come out of the bathroom and there's a note from them both saying they'll get here eventually-just gone for a walk"

"And?" Ruth asked, Harry had never seen her so excited and laughed at her eagerness

"I saw them strolling down the beach, hand in hand"

"YES!" Ruth cried for the fiftieth time that morning

"Ruth, careful" Harry pointed out gently

"What do you mean?" She asked. He kissed her forehead gently

"You're still resting-and these past days haven't _exactly _been restful" He pointed out. Callum started retching and Harry spun round to face him "Would you like to spend the rest of your life filing paper work in deepest darkest Peru?" he asked

"Err…I take it that's rhetorical"

Ruth laughed once again "Leave him be Harry" and she kissed him to keep him quite.

They sat and talked-waiting for their other guests to join them.

**Ok, so was that ok? I just had to have more of William-he really makes me laugh :P Was that alright? I know it was very very **_**very **_**fluffy, but I needed it after watching the finale again- yes I cried AGAIN :( **

**Next time- wee bit of Dimitri and Erin. If you want more William, he might be able to turn up. And I have a lovely idea forming- I hinted it slightly…I dunno if you'll notice it. I don't know when HR will get married! I keep nearly writing 'his beautiful wife'! It'll be soon-this is getting annoying.**

**Anyway-please review x thanks to everyone who has-it keeps me writing! The next one will hopefully be up by this evening :/ sooner if you review! xx**


	10. Ok, why not?

**Hey everyone! *hugs* to all who are enjoying this fic :) There are so many ideas that keep popping up (strangely, it's mostly whilst I'm in the shower :/) So, be prepared for this fic to not end just yet. And to HR always live on- yep, and I'm sorry; put it in yours too, **_**pleeeease!**_

**I promised this by the evening- and here it is…a bit earlier :P **

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 10**

Dimitri spun his girlfriend round, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, "Why did we wait?" He murmured into her hair

"Hey" she whispered softly, pulling back and looking into his eyes "Look at it this way- we didn't take nine years" He smiled back

"True. But I'm glad it took them that long" she frowned, not following "I think they fell even more in love-and they appreciate it even more"

"Mmm. Every day is a gift for them"

"Yea h." He sniffed, and she turned-catching the tears he was trying to wipe away

"Di?"

"Sorry. I…I hate to imagine…what would have happened to Harry…if she…she"

"I know" she stroked his cheek "But she's ok. And consequently so his he"

"And us"

"Huh?"

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her "Ruth said, in hospital, that she wanted this"

"This?"

"Us" he pointed out, enjoying the way it sounded

"I wanted it too" she blushed softly

"Good. That puts us on the same level" He kissed her again

"Does it?" she sounded unsure of herself

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, I...err… I think I…Oh never mind"

"Erin?"

"Ask Ruth" And she pulled him towards the house.

* * *

><p>Harry opened the door to the pair, but didn't let them in straight away<p>

"Harry?" Erin asked, confused

"I think it's my lawful duty to warn you that Ruth might co slightly crazy when you see her" He said in hushed turns, "Come on in though"

They walked into the kitchen, bracing themselves for Ruth. Which was wise; "Look at you two!" She cried, flinging her arms round them both "I'm so very very happy" she held in her tears.

"Thanks Ruth" Erin added, looking down at her feet. Ruth forced her to look up

"No you don't- be proud of him" she hugged her friend again.

They ate lunch and had a very pleasant evening- Callum, Erin and Harry went for a walk down the beach, Ruth stayed home because she needed to rest and Dimitri stayed because he needed to talk to her.

"What is it?" She asked him, almost as soon as the others were out of the door

"I…err…" he sighed "Erin" he mumbled. She took his shoulders, turned him round and pushed him down into a chair in the kitchen.

"She told you something?"

"No, but nearly. She said I should ask you"

"Oh, Di." Ruth smiled "She loves you. Tell her first-otherwise she might never admit it" Ruth told him, and laughed at the grin on his face. "Come on you-help an old lady wash up" "

You're not old Ruth"

"You think?"

"Sure. I mean, some people are going to uni, getting married or having kids at a much older age than you" He didn't notice Ruth's smile falter slightly

"Yeah. Yeah that's true"

"Speaking of weddings." Her smile grew "When's yours?"

"Soon I hope. I told Harry, all I need is you guys-and some old friends, and him of course"

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Call your friends-let's have it next Saturday"

"What's happening next Saturday?" Callum asked as the three trouped in

"Ruth and Harry's wedding" Dimitri replied cheerfully

"Thanks for letting me know" Harry kissed her cheek

"No, wait…we…err"

"Ruth." He stopped her "I would marry you this minuet. Ok? When I said whenever, I meant it" she smiled, shyly.

* * *

><p>Ruth loved having the three there, but she needed her sleep so they left before it got too late. Harry settled on the sofa, pulling Ruth to him. He picked up his phone and dialled some numbers, putting the phone on speaker. She looked up, confused-not knowing who he was calling. Until it was answered<p>

"Malcolm Wynne-Jones" came the voice

"Malcolm? It's Harry"

"Harry! How are you"

"Fine. More than fine"

Malcolm chuckled "So, Ruth's there then?"

Ruth's laughter confirmed his suspicions "Yep. I'm here"

"Good. Nine years is a record by anyone's standard"

"Couldn't agree more" Harry smiled down at his fiancé, and remembered why he had called "Are you free next Saturday Malcolm?"

"Yes, of course why?"

Ruth's smile blossomed as she answered "We're getting married"

No-one has ever or ever will hear Malcolm Wynne-Jones sounding so very excited. They chatted with him for a while until Ruth started to yawn. Harry hung up on his friend and pulled her up to bed. They lay in each other's embrace, loving the fact they could do this at last.

"Harry?" she asked his chest

"Yes, oh gorgeous one?"

He felt her smile against his skin "Are we actually getting married?"

"If that's ok with you"

"I think it's more than ok" she whispered and kissed him slowly and softly-enjoying the fact they no longer had to wait for one of them to be leaving to kiss.

"good. We'll sort out details in the morning- you need to sleep"

"But I don't _want _to sleep" She whined

"Oh? What do you _want _to do?" Although he had a pretty good idea

"I think you know"

"How about this- you sleep now- we'll have a lie in tomorrow morning" She was pleased with this statement and curled into his embrace to await the morning.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent organising and rushing around planning where, when and how on earth they were going to get this sorted in time. It seemed only Ruth was aware of the manic task in front of them, but Harry did his best to calm her.<p>

It was after lunch that Callum came running up to Dimitri and Erin, shaking his head in disbelief,

"What?" Erin asked

"I know it's what we've waited for and all, but they're just so…so…"

"In love?" Dimitri ventured

"Yes" Callum slumped down into a wooden garden chair "I'm sorry- it just became a little _too _much"

"It's alright Cal, they'll understand" Erin squeezed his shoulder in comfort. It was then that Ruth came to join them. She sat down-a shocked look on her face

"What's up with you?" Dimitri asked

"Towers just phoned"

"And?" Erin asked, worried

"He's invited himself to our wedding"

"Crap."

"My thoughts exactly"

"He's not _that _bad" The three threw furious glares at Callum, suggesting he would wish he had never been born if he carried on with that sentence "I mean, for being the king of awkward land, he can be a _little _bit funny sometimes"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, wedding next time :) promise! Please review and let me know! There might not be another chapter today as my cousin has unexpectedly turned up : Which is a good thing- but not when I have a story to write :P **

**More soon though, I promise xx**


	11. It all went ok

**You're all so very lovely :D Thank you! In warning, I'm not so sure of this chapter-I don't think I can do justice to the wedding of the two greatest characters in the greatest love story ever created- so I did something round-about :/ I hope this suits you all…**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 11**

Ruth stood in her bedroom, alone for the first time that day. Erin had run off after Callum who apparently had forgotten whether he had actually remembered to ring the cake people. Dimitri was flapping around here and there, welcoming guests arriving strangely early. Malcolm was with Harry- who was very calm, relaxed and enjoying his day.

She breathed slowly and looked at her reflection. Today she would become Mrs Harry Pearce. She smiled softly as she checked her appearance. It was then that she saw reflections that were not her own-she thought she was going crazy. She turned around but there was no-one, she turned back, and there they were again. But then she understood- on her day of days, she was bound to want them there. She smiled and remembered her colleagues, her friends. There was Colin, Danny-all of them. Ros was smiling slightly-more than she ever had in life, and there was Jo, clearly thrilled with the day finally arriving. And Tariq-smiling still. Ruth shed a silent tear, knowing it was just her remembering them.

Erin walked in and saw her crying, "Ruth?"

"They should be here"

"Who?" she hugged her friend

"All of them. They didn't deserve to die. Tariq should be here, forgetting the cake with Cal. Jo should be making me laugh. Adam teasing me- asking if I want to reconsider. Ros doing her best to stay straight faced and serious. Zaf making stupid remarks. They should all be here" Ruth started to sob quietly. Erin let her finish,

"Ruth. Dry your eyes-it's ok. You made it out, and they wouldn't want you to cry. I may not have known them, but they all knew you and Harry. I know how happy Malcolm is after waiting all these years, I'm certain they wouldn't want you crying"

"You're right. I'm sorry"

"Hush now, let's sort you out. Not long now"

* * *

><p>Harry stood, his best man, best friend and loyal college, Malcolm beside him-and waited for her. The music started and she appeared a vision of white and glowing with beauty. There weren't many there, due to most of their closest friends being dead-and her family thinking she was dead- but it made it more important and more intimate. Ruth's dress was pure white, reaching the floor and splaying out around her ankles. The dress was modestly cut, and had sleeves that went just past her elbows. Her hair was up with a few curls down, framing her face beautifully.<p>

Harry was a man. He didn't cry. Not at all. Well, not counting when Ruth was about to die. But he wasn't the sort to cry at weddings. Apart from this once.

* * *

><p>The wedding went without a hitch, and every guest was thrilled to be there in the day that Harry and Ruth finally got married. Erin had cried tears of joy, as had Harry- Ruth not as much. Their friends were so important to them and Ruth couldn't help but laugh to show how happy she was.<p>

Their closest friends came home with them to celebrate with a meal, Ruth noticed that Dimitri and Erin were nowhere to be seen and winked at Callum. He sidled over to him,

"I don't suppose they told you where they were going" he laughed

"As far as I know-they didn't even make it here!" Harry looked over at the sound of their laughter and smiled as he understood the reason. Ruth smiled back and went to join him,

"Dance with me" She whispered, pulling him to the middle of the living room. They twirled round to the faint music in the background

"Well, Mrs Pearce" He kissed her earlobe and she shivered at the name and the gesture "An uneventful day"

"Until his majesty arrives in full splendour" she kissed his cheek

"Who?"

She smirked "Why the king of the land of Awkward, of course" their laughter drifted through the house and out into the wind. Their guests smiled at the couple, aware of how very in love they both were.

Harry felt Ruth sigh,

"What is it?" he asked, concerned

"I'm just…well" she took a calming breath "This day, it might not have happened. And that scares me"

He pulled back and stared into her worried blue eyes, "Ruth." He kissed her softly "I know, believe me- I know. But it has happened. You're ok. We're going to be ok" He kissed her again to prove it.

"Ok. I know"

The door opened, and a voice interrupted the proceedings "I bring tidings of great joy that will shake you to the core" Towers announced

"Who invited him here?" Ruth couldn't help but laugh at Harry's expression. She turned to Callum who came to join them

"I swear it wasn't me" He raised his hands in mock surrender "He said he would go home after the wedding. Very busy man is our William. Country to defend, cat to feed, thousands women madly in love with him who he needs to write to"

Ruth spluttered into her drink and had a violent coughing fit

"Is your bride ok Harry?" His majesty asked, as Harry rubbed soothing circles on Ruth's back

Ruth's coughing subsided "Sorry Tow…William. Cal knows how to make me laugh"

The HS turned to Callum "Well, Mr Reed- do tell me the extent of your fabulous joke"

"I…err…well…didn't you have some news that would shake us to the core or something"

"Ah yes" Towers moved on, clearly wanting to share his joyful news "I have seen Miss Watts with" he paused for a supposed dramatic effect, which was ruined by the fact they all knew what was coming "Mr Levendis" He grinned at them all, clearly expecting a reaction

Callum coughed "Well. Thanks, but unless they were hav…"

"Thank you William" Ruth smiled sweetly, steeping on Callum's foot to shut him up "We're so pleased you could come"

"As am I, _Mrs Pearce, _as am I" He walked off to meet some of their other friends

"Genius Cal" Harry said, heartfelt and referring to how he had got Towers onto another subject

"Yeah totally" Ruth added, a little more sarcastically and referring instead to the unsaid sentence

"What?" He asked indignantly "I was only going to say that unless they were having sex, we knew it already"

"CALLUM!" Harry and Ruth shouted simultaneously "We don't need details!" they finished

"Wow. Old married couple indeed- you even say the same things"

"Deepest darkest Peru, Cal- remember" Harry warned, but with a twinkle in his eye

"Yeah, I was thinking about that" Callum remarked,

"What? You want to go? That _can _be arranged you know" Harry pointed out

"No, I don't particularly _want _to go. But should you actually send me there- it can't be _that _bad"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously

"Well, isn't that where Paddington Bear came from?"

Ruth exploded into more laughter, joined by Callum. Harry was unable to resist, and joined them too.

* * *

><p>Down by the beach, Dimitri and Erin strolled hand in hand listening to the noises coming from the house.<p>

"I'm so happy for them" Erin mused quietly

"Yeah me too"

"I once told Harry that it was possible to have a family and do what we do. But, I'm not expecting them to come back. In fact, I don't _want _them to come back. Not in a bad way, oh- you know what I mean"

"Yeah I know" And he kissed her to prove it. More laughter floated to them on the breeze, and the couple smiled.

_That could be us one day_ Erin thought. She turned to her boyfriend who had a strange look on his face "What?" she asked "I didn't say that out loud did I?"

He smirked, "No, why what were you thinking?"

"Not telling"

"Would you tell me if I told you?"

"Might." She stuck her tongue out

"I love you" He told her. She stopped walking. Stopped breathing, actually- but that didn't seem to matter too much

"What?" She caught her breath

"I said, I love you"

She started to cry and he wrapped her into his embrace and kissed her hair

"I love you too" she whispered through sobs.

"Then say you'll marry me"

"What?" She forgot about breathing again

"Is that all you're going to day tonight?" He joked, but saw her face and stopped. He put his hands on her shoulders "Erin, knowing Harry and Ruth has made me realise that if you don't act on your feelings, then things get in the way and nothing ever happens. Things like death. I don't want that for us. I want us to have what they have finally found"

She smiled "You want to know what I was thinking?"

"Yeah"

"That could be us one day" She gestured to the house behind them and then turned back to face Dimitri. His smile grew into a grin and he lifted her up and spun her round.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Oh yes" and she kissed him long and hard

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I just couldn't bring myself to do the actual wedding- so I'm eternally sorry if that had ruined it for you! And sorry about the bit before, I just didn't think Ruth would get married without remembering her friends :) <strong>

**Let me know your thoughts please! Towers came back for you all! Next time: Ruth has something to tell Harry. Gold stars to anyone who can guess :P It's kinda obvious! **

**Hugs to you all, thanks for the reviews :) xx**


	12. All home safe and ok

**Hey everyone, sorry this hasn't gone up sooner! Especially to HR always live on: I tried I really did! We're having a screen free day (which sucks) so I'm writing this is secrecy and speedily too- so apologies for any mistakes! I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's going to happen- it's pretty obvious!**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter twelve**

The team left the next day, wanting to leave Harry and Ruth alone. The couple were sorry to see them go, they were practically family; but at the same time they wanted space to themselves. Towers also left with the three-on the same train in fact, a thought which worried Callum who was likely to be stuck talking to him the entire way back to London since Dimitri and Erin were so obsessed with each other.

The two had decided to not tell anyone just yet that they were engaged (however they were pretty certain Ruth had guessed) but would instead send out their wedding invitations and tell everyone that way. The fact that they were together had brought immense joy to their friends and so they were certain that news of their wedding would bring even more happiness.

"When?" She asked him as they walked down to the station after saying their goodbyes to Harry and Ruth,

"When what?" Callum chipped in

"Shut it Cal" Dimitri scolded

Callum walked off in front with his hands in the air muttering to himself "I know when I'm not wanted"

Dimitri turned to Erin, "The wedding?" he asked and she smiled shyly and he took her hand and kissed it "Whenever my love"

"Soon I think. Sooner than nine months"

"Um… ok. Why?"

"Didn't you see Ruth?"

"I saw her yes. But apparently I missed out on something obvious"

"Honestly Poirot- even I saw it" They had caught up with Callum,

"Saw what?" Dimitri was getting slightly annoyed

"She was…glowing" Erin said with a smile

"You mean? You think she's pregnant"  
>"I sure hope so"<p>

"Yeah, I can just see the Christmas card- 'To my favourite uncle in the whole entire universe. You're amazingly brilliant and I want to be just like you when I grow up. Happy Christmas lots of love, junior'" Callum earned a slap from Dimitri as the three boarded the train to go home.

* * *

><p>Ruth lay in Harry's strong embrace as she waited for him to wake up. She loved to watch him sleep, just as he loved to watch her. They had some silent agreement that they would take it in turns somehow to wake up first every morning. Today was Ruth's morning, and she lay with her head on his chest, smiling to herself against his skin. Mr and Mrs Pearce, the card from the team had said. They had got back safely-only their pride dented by Mr Messy living up to his name again, and sent them a card to say thank you for the week and two days spent with them. Ruth had written back straight away to invite them over, and then called Erin for a chat with her and with Rosie too, who was missing her aunty Ruth very much.<p>

Ruth thought about all that had happened in her life, from the day she stumbled on to the grid. She didn't think then that she would spend two years in exile. Nor that she would fall madly in love with her boss. Nor would she marry him after nine years. Nor would she have thought she would ever carry his child. This last thought brought a frown on to her face. She didn't know how he would react, after all he did already have children. Maybe he didn't want anymore- they were quite old. Maybe he,

"Ruth?" his voice stopped her thoughts

"Harry?"

"Why are you frowning? I don't like it when my wife frowns. Even though she is extremely sexy when she's angry with me" He smiled, but she didn't- which worried him even more

"Ruth? Please darling, what's wrong?"

She turned on to her stomach, so she could look him straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath and came out with it

"I'm pregnant" she frowned slightly but that faded as soon as he started to laugh

"What?" she asked, worried still

"I've never been so thrilled in my life"

The look on his face was like nothing she had ever seen before. His eyes had turned bright and sparkling amber- she almost wanted to raise her hand to shield herself from the joy she saw there. She smiled,

"you're ok with this?"

"Ruth, you are my wife and I love you. And I will love this child, our child so very very much-because they are a gift from you"

"Even if it's a girl?" she was back to teasing

"Especially if it's a girl" and he rolled her over to prove how much he loved her

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I'm ashamed at the length of this! But I know you're all waiting for it and I don't have much time before someone comes and takes my poor laptop from me! :( longer chapter next time I promise! <strong>

**Please review, even though this is short! And again, sorry for the delay; especially to Hannah who asked for it specifically!**

**I love you all very much xxx**


	13. Ruth? You Ok?

**Good morning everyone :D (Presuming you read this in the morning…) So, here is a much longer and better chapter to keep us happy! There aren't many more left-I have the ideas but they won't last many more chapters! Still, enjoy these last few…**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 13**

Ruth sighed happily, stood by the bedroom, window, as the morning sun streamed through the window, lighting her room with that perfect early morning light as the world starts to wake up. She had actually been awake a while, but didn't want to wake Harry so had laid there awaiting the sunrise.

"Why are you over there?" Harry's husky morning voice greeted her. He was propped up on his elbow and had another of his fabulous pouts on his face. She would do anything for that face

"Sorry," She smirked "I woke up about four and didn't want to wake you." She put the mug in her hands down on the windowsill

"It's cold" He whined, still wearing that adorable pout

"Oh alright then" She got back into bed and curled into his side. It still amazed her how they fitted together so well.

"Why did you wake up so early?" He asked, clearly worried

"I had a dream" she stared at his chest, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ruth?" he lifted her gaze to his

"It wasn't a nightmare or anything. It just worried me."

"What happened?"

"It was…" she took a deep breath "It was at Di and Erin's wedding. And there was an attack. It was ok though- we were all ok. But then they didn't want to see us anymore. They…they said they hated us. And then Cal took the baby and…and" she started to sob softly into his chest.

"Oh Ruth" He kissed her hair in reassurance. "They will never hate us my love. And neither will anyone take our little girl from us"

"Girl?"

"I'm convinced" he smiled down at her and kissed her softly "It's going to be ok Ruth. I promise you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Harry" she kissed his cheek

"True. But this one I am determined to keep. I never want anything to happen to you again. Nor do I want anything to happen to the baby. Not after all we've been through, ok?"

Ruth sniffed "Yeah. I called Erin-she was at the grid already. I told her and she said the same"

He chuckled softly "Then why were you still worried, you stubborn mule?"

"Well," She kissed him "Erin isn't you"

"And aren't I glad" He kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Harry took out the washing and started to hang it up on the line. Pippa came out with Flick and waved at him<p>

"Morning Harry!" She called

"Good morning Pippa" He called back

"How's Mrs Pearce today" she didn't pretend to ignore the grin that spread across his features

"She's fine" Ruth answered, coming outside

"Good" Pippa smiled as Ruth wrapped her arms around her husband and he kissed her forehead "Let me know if you need anything"

Ruth looked at Harry who nodded his reply to her silent question "Actually there is"

"What's that?"

"I don't suppose you've ever thought of being a Godmother?"

Pippa's screams filled the neighbourhood and she ran through the gate practically knocking Ruth over as she hugged her

"Pippa what had gotten into you?" Charlie walked down the side passage, fishing rod over his shoulder

"We were just asking if you'd mind being Godparents" Ruth said over Pippa's shoulder. Charlie laughed his throaty fisherman's laugh and joined them. He gave Harry a manly hug and when Pippa had finished with Ruth he hugged her gently.

"I'm so happy" he said.

"So are we" Harry wrapped he arms around Ruth's waist and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder

The older couple smiled at the two in front of them and made their way back home with promises of dinner and company.

"How long?" Pippa shouted just before they reached the kitchen door

"It's been six weeks" Ruth replied, ignoring the look on Harry's face

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should phone the Grid" Ruth remarked<p>

"And Towers" Harry pointed out

"Nah" Ruth smirked "He'd be jealous" and they erupted into more laughter.

They were still laughing when Ruth dialled the number and spoke to Erin

"Erin. It's Ruth" She said

"Ruth! How are"

"I'm good. I, Harry shut up" The sound of a pillow hitting him greeted Erin and she failed to hold back her giggles

"Sorry, you were saying" Erin said after the two women had finished giggling at Harry's expense

"Yes. I…well…are the guys there?"

"Of course. Are they ever anywhere else?" There was shuffling as Ruth was put on speaker

"Di? Cal?" Ruth asked

"Hey Ruth"

"Present and correct Lady P"

Ruth smiled before continuing "I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant"

"I KNEW IT!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"FAVOURITE UNCLE CAL HERE I COME!"

The two laughed at their friends reactions, safe in each other's arms curled up on the sofa.

"I want you all here when it gets closer to the time" Ruth brought them back to reality

"I do get to be Uncle Cal, right?"

"Only if you promise to not speak a word of this to the home secretary" Harry threatened,

"WILLIAM!" four voices yelled at him. And Ruth kissed him to make him feel better.

"Sorry" he replied. "Don't tell _William. _Or deepest darkest Peru it is"

"I thought we went over this. Paddington Bear, remember?" Callum threw back at his old boss and Ruth laughed as her husband tried to change the subject

"Err. Anyway. How's your boss?" he asked

"Not half as good as the old one" Erin answered honestly

"A good man I suppose. Doesn't drink though. And I'm not just talking about during working hours." Dimitri added.

"Even the Home Secr…Even William doesn't really like him" Callum finished "And that's saying something" he added to the agreement of the others.

"Well, if he gets annoying- let me know" Harry reassured them "I might not be there, but I still hold some power, if you want it Erin; it's yours"

"Thanks Harry, I'll let you know" She replied

"When can we come and see you two and Junior?" Callum asked

"Soon I hope. I love you all" Ruth told them and she hung up.

"I do miss them" she sighed, facing her husband

"Precisely, and they will never hate you. Nor will they take 'Junior' from us" she kissed him in thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review! I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier, but I just went to have my rabbit put down and had to postpone the writing :( I'd love a review to make me smile again- not had a very brilliant day so far!<strong>

**And in case you're wondering how it's been six weeks already- time has flown since thier first time :P **

**Much love to you all, xx**


	14. glad you made it ok

**Hello again my lovelies :) hope you're all fandabidozzie and psyched up about the fact it is in fact…TUESDAY! (In case you're wondering I've been up a while and haven't really slept…) I've even made my mum a surprise cake saying 'happy Tuesday' :P I think I have too much time on my hands! Ah well, back to school tomorrow- I'd better go do some coursework… I'll post this first though!**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 14**

"I'm just so bored" Ruth moaned for the thirtieth time that day,

"I know darling, I know" Harry kissed her softly and sat down next to her. Ruth was due next week and the doctor had said she needed to rest- and she was doing so by staying in bed constantly. And after an entire week she was just plain bored. It wasn't even as if they could do anything anymore- she was too tired and too fat to feel like having sex, and so her life consisted of kisses and reading.

"Not long now" He reminded her, kissing her hair "And I have a surprise for you. Something that'll cheer you up"

She visibly brightened and he laughed at her enthusiasm "What is it?" She asked

"Ah, now hang on-it's a _surprise" _she giggled at him "I can't tell you just yet"

"Oh" She frowned "When?"

"Soon I hope" He got up and stroked her cheek "I'll go find out"

He stepped out of the bedroom and went downstairs to make a call

"Harry?" Callum answered

"Yeah, when will we guys be here?"

"We're walking through the village centre now"

"Ok then, get here soon- she's bored and misses you"

"Does she know we're coming?"

"Nope"

Callum chuckled "Alright then, we'll speed up"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry answered it. He was met with the grinning faces of his team<p>

"Hey Harry" Erin greeted him

"Hey everyone, come on in" They all trouped in and took off their coats and jackets "She's upstairs" He led the way and told them to wait outside whilst he went in. He opened the door and left it open so they could hear him

"Ruth?" Her eyes fluttered open and he picked up her book from where it had fallen to the floor "your surprise is here"

Her smile grew "What is it"

Harry turned to the door "Guys?" Erin, Di and Callum entered the bedroom and surrounded their favourite person with hugs and greetings.

"How are you doing Ruth?" Dimitri asked her

"I'm ok thanks Di, extremely exhausted, but ok"

He smiled "Good." They talked for a while after, but then Ruth started to lose her energy and the three decided they would let her sleep. They followed Harry back downstairs into the kitchen

"Harry?" He turned to face Erin "Is she going to be ok?"

"With her illness you mean?" she nodded her reply "We don't know. The doctor has given her lots of medication and told her she needs to rest"

"But will she make it through the actual labour?" Callum asked, clearly worried "I mean, I'm no expert but I'm told its hard work"

"It is" Erin grimaced, but then thought of Rosie and smiled "But worth it"

"We all know it's worth it- but will Ruth make it?" Dimitri was worried for his friend

"She'll try" Harry said, leaning against the kitchen side and rubbing his hand over his eyes "but if it all goes wrong then they'll give her a caesarean"

"You think she'll be ok though?" Erin voiced the other's thoughts

"I hope so." He sighed "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>The three guys set about making something resembling an evening meal as Erin went upstairs to see Ruth. She had always respected Ruth, ever since she first met her. She smiled as she remembered how Ruth had told her in no uncertain terms that 'that is Harry's office and no matter how many people sit in that chair, it will always be his to everyone here'. And now, Ruth was one of Erin's dearest friends- even when Ruth still told her exactly what she was thinking.<p>

Erin knocked softly on the bedroom door before walking in,

"Ruth?" she said quietly

"Erin" Ruth opened her eyes and smiled softly "Come on in my love"

Erin pulled up an armchair from the other side of the room and sat close to the bed, "So- not long now?"

"No" Ruth smiled "supposedly next Thursday, but I don't know-she really wants to get out"

"She?"

"Well, we don't actually know- it's just something we've gotten used to saying. But I don't think it's a boy" Ruth paused and rested a hand on her stomach before laughing "Here, feel" She took Erin's hand and placed it where hers had been. Erin smiled and giggled,

"I remember those days" she looked up at Ruth "And if it is a boy, he's got a very girly kick"

The friend's laughter reached the boys downstairs and Callum turned to Harry, who had a loving grin on his face "Any names yet?" he asked

"Well, Uncle Cal," harry started

"_favourite _uncle Cal, remember" Dimitri put in and they laughed too. It was obvious Callum had been reinforcing his new role

"Sorry, Favourite Uncle Cal- we've got a few" Harry corrected himself

"Such as?"

"If it's a boy, we thought James after my father and his middle name would probably be Malcolm-no offense to you guys"

"None taken"

"I know it's a bit old-fashioned 'James Malcolm Pearce' but it just seems right"

"And if it's a girl?" Dimitri asked

"We're not certain, but there are a few names we want to use"

"Sorry to push you and everything Harry, but you're not being exactly clear" Callum got a shove from Dimitri for his comment

"No, Callum's right." Harry pointed out "For once."

"Oi! I'll have you know tha…"

"I thought you wanted him to tell you the girl's names they had thought of?" Dimitri told his friend

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, carry on Harry"

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted" Callum opened his mouth to interrupt again, but then realised and shut it "Joanna and Ros come quite high. But also Elizabeth, after Ruth's grandma"

"Ros? Why do I know that name?" Callum hung up his wiping up cloth

"Ros Myers?" Dimitri asked

"The one and only" Harry said with a sad smile

"She's a legend!" Callum cried "She was D, wasn't she?"

"Yes. Yes she was" Harry sighed again

"And Joanna?" Callum asked, curious

"She was D too. It's thanks to her that Ruth agreed to come back to D. To come back to me" He ignored the guy's smiles "Ruth really loved her, they were brilliant friends"

"Well, not long to wait now" Dimitri said cheerfully, he didn't want Harry dwelling on the past too much

"Yeah. Really not long" Erin said from the doorway

The three turned to her, "Erin?" Harry asked- a worried look on his face

"Harry" she walked up to her old boss and new friend "Ruth's water just broke. She needed to go to hospital. NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>Okey Dokey then! So, boy or girl? Any different names too? I would quite like more options- I'm not too sure what to use : **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, they make my day :D **

**Hugs and cookies to all who do review xx**


	15. Is she ok? is something wrong?

**Hey there everyone- thank you so very much for all your fabulous ideas…I have reached a conclusion-but it was a hard one to come to so watch out for the epilogue! This is the last chapter, apart from the epilogue so enjoy! Like I said- back to school tomorrow so this will have to come to its end :(**

**What they forgot to mention, chapter 15**

Harry, Dimitri, Callum and Erin paced the corridor outside the room where Ruth was. It had been fifteen minutes -not that they were counting- and all of them were starting to worry.

"Are you sure I can't go in there?" Harry asked the nurse desperately as she hurried out of the room

"Are you Mr Pearce?" She asked, not as calm as she had been originally

"Yes. Is she ok? is something wrong?" he was becoming agitated

"Come on in, quickly now"

Harry turned to the team, "If Pippa and Charlie turn up let them know everything"

"Of course" Erin gave him a quick hug "Now go" she shoved him into the room.

Ruth was sat up on the bed and her breathing was irregular,

"Ruth?" Harry asked, she looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He walked to her side and squeezed her hand in comfort "Doctor?" He asked as the doctor entered the room "What happening?"

"Mr Pearce, Mrs Pearce you're going to need to make an important decision" He came closer "Mrs Pearce, I've gone over you're medical records and spoken to your doctor in London. Now, we've had patients before who have been weak but managed to give birth; however you are quite an original case and we don't know if you'll pull through if you have the baby in the usual way"

"You think I should have a caesarean?" she asked, keeping her voice steady

"Well, you can try to have the baby if you want; but you need to know that we can't guarantee you'll pull through and get back to normal"

The coupled looked at each other, "I'll leave you to discuss" the doctor left the room

"Harry…I think…Ahhhh" She grabbed his hand as a sharp pain shot through her "Caesarean. Now" She ordered

"Are you sure?" He wanted to check. She looked up at him. He understood.

Xxx

"Doctor?" Harry walked out of the room where the Doctor was talking with the other three "She wants a caesarean"

"Is she sure?"

"I asked that"

"And?"

"And she gave me a look which said clearly 'if I wasn't about to give birth then I would probably strangle you'" Harry grimaced and the doctor nodded in understanding

"I see. Come with me and we'll sort it. You'll be a father in the next few hours" Harry followed the doctor back into the room where Ruth was.

* * *

><p>It was entering the early hours of the morning when Pippa and Charlie ran into the hospital as quick as they could and rushed to the reception desk,<p>

"Our friend was rushed in this evening. Mrs Pearce" Charlie announced in a rush

"Floor four, room eighteen" the receptionist told them and they sped off to find her.

When they reached the fourth floor they saw Callum sat on a window sill, Dimitri leant against one of the walls and Erin sat on the floor, her kneed pulled up and a blank look on her face. They were all clearly exhausted and needed to sleep.

"Erin?" Pippa called, and they all looked up. Erin ran to the woman and hugged her

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked, concerned

"We think so" Erin said, still hugging Pippa "She's gone for a caesarean"

"Yeah, about two hours ago" Callum added

"And you've been here all this time?" Pippa's maternal instincts came over her and she scolded the three "You're going to be no use to Ruth if you haven't slept"

"You're right. But how can we go?" Dimitri asked "She might come out anytime soon"

"Well then" Charlie said, taking a seat "we'd better get comfy"

Pippa sat down next to him and leant on his shoulder. Erin resumed her place and Dimitri joined her, wrapping his arm around his fiancé and kissed her hair. Callum muttered something about "no cute nurses around when you need them" before falling asleep on the window sill.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a nurse came and woke them all up "Um, excuse me. Are you the family of Mr and Mrs Pearce?"<p>

They all exchanged looks "Well," Erin started

"Yes. We are" Callum interrupted before they were kicked out for not being legitimate family.

A smile appeared on her face, "Then follow me"

* * *

><p>They walked down the endless hospital corridors, taking turn after turn- thankful the nurse was there to lead them. After what seemed like a lifetime, they stopped outside a door<p>

"You can see them now" The nurse said, and left them to it. They stood for a second, scared about what was behind the door- before Erin came back to her senses and knocked.

"Come in" Harry's voice reached them. They opened the door and filed in, standing at the end of the bed.

There was Harry with his arm around his wife, and Ruth holding a small bundle.

"Oh" Erin breathed.

"Guys" Ruth smiled at them before looking back down at the baby in her arms "This is Joanna. Joanna Roslyn Pearce" And she kissed the baby. And Harry kissed her hair.

Pippa walked closer and stroked the baby's face "She's beautiful. Is she healthy?"

"They're both going to be fine" Harry said, and Pippa smiled at the tears in his eyes. Ruth gave her baby to Pippa, slightly reluctantly, but still smiling. Charlie joined her, smiling at his goddaughter.

"She looks like you Ruth" He pointed out, as a pair of bright blue eyes stared back at him.

"Very beautiful" Harry agreed and Ruth laughed softly. Pippa gave Joanna back to her mum, who looked up at her dearest friends

"Hey, Jo wants to meet her favourite uncle Cal" She smirked at Callum who wandered blindly over to the bed. Ruth gave Jo to Harry who passed her onto Callum as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Which at that moment, she was.

The look on Callum's face was a picture as he held the tiny child. He gave her to Erin who stood with Dimitri behind her, and he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"She really is beautiful" Erin agreed "I know everyone always says that about babies- even when they don't mean it, but Jo is gorgeous"

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking as a caesarean baby myself- I'm sure Joanna will be just fine :P And that is the final chapter- just an epilogue left to go! Was that a good choice? Was it a good enough chapter? Let me know :) I will try to post the final part tomorrow morning before I head off to school, but only if I manage to write it this evening- if not, it'll be done and up tomorrow evening!<strong>

**You guys are awesome :D xx**


	16. Ok, it's epilouge time

**So this is it :( I really love this story and I'll be sorry to see it go! But, in case you're wondering I think I will write After Tariq –so watch this space :P **

**You guys are brilliant and I hope I can live up to your expectations with this final epilogue. **

**What they forgot to mention, the epilogue.**

_Seven years later_

"UNCLE CAL!" Joanna shouted and tore herself from her mother's embrace to run and meet the team.

"Jo! Careful honey" Ruth called to her daughter as she collided with Callum. He picked her up and swung her around, despite the fact he had been shot in the side a few weeks before

"How is my favourite niece then?" He asked, putting her down and ruffling her hair

"I'm good." She smiled up at him. He would do anything for that smile. She looked behind him and saw Erin, and Dimitri- hand in hand wandering up the path.

"Heya Jo" Erin called

"Hey Auntie Erin, Uncle Di! Where's Rosie?"

"She's ill sweety" Di told her, giving her a quick hug "But said she misses you and wishes she could be here."

"Oh" Jo's face fell but then brightened as she heard whistling coming from the lane "DADDY"

Harry stopped and bent down as his daughter ran to him. He picked her up and kisses her hair "How was school baby?"

"Awesome! Mrs Perkins says she's going to give me some books that the older children read"

"Just like your mother" They had reached the garden and he kissed his wife lovingly "Come on, let's go inside and you can tell me all about it" she took both of her parent's hands and they walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Ruth was in the kitchen, Jo sat on the floor colouring and Harry was in the living room with the others, their other daughter curled up next to him with a children's book<p>

"It's safe to say Cal, I think you've made it" Dimitri hit is friend over the head

"Huh?" He was holding the latest addition to the Pearce family, baby James

"You. You're favourite uncle"

Callum laughed "Don't let it get you down Di, you're the one with a daughter _and _a baby on the way" He nodded at Erin who smiled and leant against her husband as he continued "As the only one of this merry little troupe to not have any kids I think I deserve to be the favourite uncle" He smiled as James pulled at the neck of his tee shirt and gurgled "See? Even James agrees!"

The laughter brought Ruth and Jo into the lounge. She picked up her baby boy despite Callum's protests "Come off it Cal, Jem loves his mum more than you" Harry told him

Ruth smiled and snuggled closer to her husband, "Joanna sweety, why don't you go and sit with Uncle Cal- I think he's a bit lonely" She kissed her daughter as the child jumped up with a spring in her step. Ruth gave James to Harry who held his son lovingly as his wife pulled her daughter onto her lap. Alice-Elizabeth put her book down and wrapped her arms around Ruth's neck as Ruth kissed her hair.

Erin, Dimitri, Callum and often Rose managed to come and see the Pearce family about twice a month- although ideally they would be there every weekend, but there was a country to protect and save. Ruth treasured these moments, the times when she had her family and her friends together were precious and wonderful- the smile didn't leave her face for days after.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had a beautiful wife who he would love forever and beyond, a gorgeous daughter who was just like her mother- in looks and brains. She had him wrapped around her little finger; just 'daddy' and he would do anything for her. Then there was four year old Alice-Elizabeth, she was also like her mum with her love of books and knowledge but was much more like her dad in personality and consequently they were always plotting or planning in secrecy- on second thoughts, he realised he would do anything for both of his girls. And now, they had been blessed with little James Malcolm and he really was a blessing- the doctors thought he might not make it- he was the third child after all.

* * *

><p>Callum, Erin and Dimitri left reluctantly that evening- but with promises that they would come down again before the end of the month if possible. And also with another reminder from Harry that Erin could be section head if she wanted it. Pippa and Charlie had turned up after dinner so there had been a lot of laughter coming from the Pearce house-hold.<p>

Ruth tucked her girls up in their beds in the extended office upstairs, letting Harry kiss them goodnight after her. He carried his son to the cot and placed him down lovingly, Ruth whispered her love and goodnights to her children before leaving the room. Harry smiled at the sight of his three children sleeping peacefully and completely oblivious to the hardship that their parents had gone through to get there.

He entered his bedroom to find Ruth already in bed, and almost asleep- she needed as much rest as possible since James had come, but she didn't mind; she loved her little boy very much. Harry got into bed and curled himself around his wife, kissing her hair. She sighed and turned to face him

"You know I'd love to not sleep just yet, but I nee..."

"I know my love." He kissed her "Sleep well beautiful" Her face coloured into a smile that he swore became more beautiful every day

"Thank you" and she closed her eyes. Just as sleep was about to overcome her, she felt Harry shaking near her "Harry?" She opened her eyes wide "What is it? And don't say a draft"

He breathed slowly, the tears no longer falling "I'm just so grateful, every second of every day that you didn't die. That you're safe, and you're here- with me"

She kissed him for a very long time, and he smiled telling her "I'm so thankful for our children, and I love it that you're my wife"

She shivered and explained herself, "I love it when you say that"

"What? That I'm thankful for our children?"

"No, the other part."

He smiled and kissed her neck " I love it that you're my wife" he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her collar bone. She sighed happily

"I love you Mrs Pearce" he reminded her

"And I love you, Mr Pearce" And she kissed him "You know what, I suddenly feel like I don't need to sleep _just _yet"

His grin was worth her laugh, and her laugh was worth it for the tiredness they both felt in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so not thrilled with the end- but it just kept going so I had to end somewhere! One last review would be lovely and mean the world :D<strong>

**Thanks everyone for sticking with this- After Tariq will appear soon (probably after I've done my maths GCSE or I'll fail that :/ ) **

**Love to you all… And love to Harry and Ruth- may they always live on :P **

**xxx**


End file.
